The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Alternanthera, botanically known as Alternanthera ficoidea and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Mai Tai’.
The new Alternanthera is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of Alternanthera ficoidea ‘Partytime’, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 14,789. The new Alternanthera was discovered and selected by the Inventor from within a population of plants of the parent selection in a controlled greenhouse environment in Alpharetta, Ga. in June, 2006.
Asexual reproduction of the new Alternanthera by vegetative cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Alpharetta, Ga. since June, 2006, has shown that the unique features of this new Alternanthera are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.